Yugioh endlessvortex
by quatre-rababa
Summary: This is a nice story , My friends like it a lot so i hope you'll like it to
1. Yugioh endlessvortex

-Continuation.Hi guys its me again the creator of this fiction  
  
I hoped you like the first one cause my friends liked it.There is   
  
nothing wrong with this story so have fun reading.....:)  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan:Hey look there's Pegasus.  
  
Joey:Pegasus?He's alive?  
  
Pegasus:Hello there,Have we met before?  
  
Joey:Yeah!! We met before at the duelist kingdom!!  
  
Pegasus:Why are you mad?  
  
Joey:Because you stole the souls of grandpa,Mokuba and Kaiba.  
  
Pegasus:Oh yeah,I remember.I'm really,really sorry that is why   
  
I'm going to go to Yugi boy and apologize.  
  
Joey:Oh,Ok I'm sorry i yelled at you.  
  
Pegasus:Its alright.So ,Where's Yugi boy?  
  
Joey:He's buying ancient egyptian hair gel.  
  
Pegasus:Oh,(surprised expression)what's that?  
  
Joey & Tristan:(shocked).  
  
Unknown monster:roar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Its Blue-eyes white dragon!!!!!  
  
Joey:What?What's he doing here?  
  
Kaiba:We were trying to solve an ancient slate,When suddenly  
  
someone came and said some strange language,Then Blue-eyes  
  
came to life.  
  
Pegasus:Really Kaiba boy?That must be one of the powers of one  
  
of the millenium items,But I never seen that much power before.  
  
Kaiba:(punched Pegasus)  
  
what are you doing here Pegasus ,I should have you   
  
arrested for stealing me and Mokuba's soul...But  
  
It would only be a waste of time,No one would  
  
believe me anyway.  
  
Mokuba:Big brother Blue-eyes is attacking the corporation  
  
Kaiba:What?  
  
Yami Yugi:What happened here?why is blue-eyes white dragon  
  
alive?  
  
Kaiba:(explained the story again)  
  
Yami Yugi:Huh that must be Simon.  
  
Kaiba:Ok,Mokuba tell them to bring out the big guns and fire  
  
it to Blue-eyes.  
  
Mokuba:Yes big brother.  
  
Kaiba:Guys ride in my Helicopter.You'll be safer there.  
  
Yami Yugi,Tristan and Joey:OK.  
  
Blue-eyes:(destroying the whole city)  
  
Kaiba:Bring out the disentigrator.....READY,....AIM,....,FIRE....  
  
Blue-eyes:(ROAR!!!!!!)  
  
Kaiba:We did it!!!!....What the theres three more left?  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Yugioh endlessvortex

Tea:Hello Kaiba what are you doing there.  
  
Kaiba:Oh nothing i was just admiring you're beautiful eyes.  
  
Tea:Oh Kaiba (gives Kaiba a kiss).  
  
Yugi:Hey Tea, I was wondering if you could.....(drops mr.snuggles).  
  
Tea:Hey Yugi how are you?  
  
Yugi:(running off crying)  
  
Tea:What's wrong with him?  
  
Kaiba:I dont know.  
  
Yugi:(still crying).  
  
Joey:Why are you crying Yuge?  
  
Yugi:Tea just kissed Kaiba(trying to stop crying).  
  
Joey:She did!!?.Wow when have they been together?  
  
Yugi:(cried even louder).  
  
Joey:Oh,I'm sorry you got a crush on her.Stop crying Yuge,I bet   
  
there are other girls besides her.Besides she an evil demon anyway  
  
Tristan:(came in riding his bike)What happened here guys?  
  
Joey:He just saw Tea kissing Kaiba.  
  
Tristan:She didn't!!!  
  
Joey:Oh yes she did.  
  
(millenium puzzle shining)  
  
Yami Yugi:Got to go guys , I got to buy some ancient egyptian hair gel, see yah.  
  
Joey & Tristan:Ok see ya.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Dark Game

-I'm sorry if some of you people got confused with the story   
  
I wrote before,This is a better story its a good one too.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
-There was once a time where Yugi played Duel Monsters on  
  
Febuary 3, 2000 ,when suddenly a strange dark energy appeared   
  
out of no where,It was the power of the millenium item's of  
  
Yami Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura.They started a dark game   
  
with Yugi and so they dueled.  
  
Yami Y.-You think you can get my millenium puzzle without even  
  
having a fight.  
  
Yami M.-Heh heh,Yugi I will take you're god card even if it's the  
  
last thing I do..  
  
Yami Y.-I'd like to see you try.  
  
Yami B.-Yugi ,you are no match against the power of two   
  
millenium items,so stop wasting you're time and give me you're  
  
millenium puzzle.  
  
Yami Y.-NEVER!!!!!  
  
Yami B.-Then so be it.LETS DUEL!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Y.-I accept you're challenge.  
  
Yami B.-(shuffles the deck and puts it in the duel disk system)I'll  
  
go first.  
  
Yami Y.-Fine with me.  
  
Yami B.-I'll put a card face down and put the dark warrior in   
  
attack position i end my turn.  
  
Yami M.-(speaking to Bakura in his mind)I see so thats the   
  
first card you put.  
  
Yami B.-(speaking to Marik in his mind)Shut up and just watch   
  
the duel!  
  
Yami Y.-It's my turn.I put a card face down and monster in face   
  
down defense position I end my turn.  
  
Yami B.-I draw a card i use dark hole!!!  
  
Yami Y.-What?It can't be.  
  
Yami B.-Oh yes it can,and in addition I summon my Dark Blade in  
  
attack position and i attack you're life points directly!!!  
  
Yami Y.-Activate trap card WABOKU!!!!!  
  
Yami B.-Grrrrrr!!!!!!Stupid card...I end my turn  
  
Yami Y.-I'm gonna put Gemini elf in attack position attack   
  
Dark Blade!!!  
  
Yami B.-(Laughing in an evil way)  
  
Yami Y.-I end my turn.  
  
Yami M.-Isn't it about time to use that card?  
  
Yami B.-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!.Yugi it's time I use my secret card ,  
  
Ultimate Offering.I summon, Ancient Brain,Archfiend soldier and  
  
Baron of the Fiend sword.I then use my Raigeki.  
  
Yami Y.-Activate trap card Anti-Raigeki.  
  
Yami B.-(laughing in an evil way)Thanks Yugi you made this duel  
  
easier for me.  
  
Yami Y.-Huh.  
  
Yami B.-I special summon my Dark Necrofear.  
  
Yami Y.-Heheh.You only got a few life points whil i still got 4000  
  
Yami B.-So?  
  
Yami Y.-I activate my face-down trap card bell of destruction on  
  
Dark Necro fear.You're life points is 1600 mine is still 1700 and  
  
I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack position attack  
  
life points and that ends the game.  
  
Yami B.-NOOOO!!!!!!(disappears in the dark game)  
  
Yami Y.-Marik its you're turn to get defeated....  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
